Teen Wolf: Afterlife
by Stilinski Power
Summary: Set after 03x08 what if Kira and Liam were to busy with the Berserkers and never got to Scott in time? Main Pairings: Scott/Allison Erica/Boyd


**A/N This is one of my first stories, the idea came from watching 03x08 and wondering what would happen if Scott it also gives the idea on what i think could happen in the afterlife. I hope you like this story please leave a review so i know you guys enjoy this and constructive criticism is always nice.**

Scotts pov

Chapter 1: Alpha no more

The last thing i remember was the mute guiding me on how to use the tomahawk and officially killing Liam, the rush of power felt…good i felt like i lost control of my self i remember howling in his face than out of no where waking up.

I woke up in the woods and as far as i know i'm still in beacon hills, something felt odd though the sky was a tent of red and orange blended together, and the atmosphere was just all different there was fair amount of warmth and cold the air was pretty mild.

"Stiles! Kira!" i was trying to call for someone to come when all of a sudden i heard a familiar voice.

"Scott" I turned around to see my first love, my first everything standing right in front of me, she looked exactly like she did before she died.

"Allison?" i was confused how could… Allison of all people be standing right in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah it's me" she started tearing up and smiling, man i loved her dimples "I missed you"

Allison ran up to me giving me the biggest hug i have ever gotten. "How...where are we how are you here?"

"Scott." Allison started tearing up again i was so confused on what was happening.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Scott we're in the afterlife." My eyes widen, how could i be in the afterlife.

* * *

Ericas pov

Boyd and I were running as fast as we could, Matt was chasing us he looked like Jackson did when he was in half the Kanima form.

"You stupid werewolves are the reason we died!" Matt yelled sounding exactly like Jackson when he was controlled.

"You know what, i'm done running," My claws and fangs came out while my eyes glowed Amber i ran up to him slashing but he just ducked and stuck his claws into me and started lifting me up.

"Get away from her!" Boyd wolfed out and tackled Matt

Matt quickly got up swinging wildly at Boyd, Boyd dodged all swings and threw Matt against a tree where he landed on his crotch on one of the branches.

"Are you okay?" Boyd asked werewolves features completely gone.

"Yeah but i can't move, kanima venom."

"Right." Boyd lifted me up bridal style when i realized something.

"Wait Boyd where's Matt." i looked up seeing Matt and the Kanimas alpha state he hand wings more scales and his eyes were now red.

"Run!" i yelled as Boyd took off running as fast as he could but we couldn't escape the Kanima was flying as fast as we were running.

"Boyd take the tunnel that leads to the warehouse." i offered seeing as we were only about 10 seconds away from it coincidentally.

Boyd ran into the tunnel, i looked back not seeing the Kanima yet and realized their was no way the Kanima was going to catch up to us.

* * *

? pov

The Kanima flew down right in front of the tunnels entrance.

"Leave them." a black figure from behind said (imagine the voice of the mute and the kanima mixed together but deeper.")

"We'll send Jennifer to eradicate them, the werewolves will be disintegrated in the afterlife hahahah ahahahahaha.

* * *

Scotts pov

We walked in silence for about 10 minutes, i just couldn't wrap my brain around it how could i have died?

"Allison, how could i be in the afterlife i'm not dead we're just trying to lure out the Benefactor." i was so confused did Kira let me die what happened?

"I know it's all weird but Kira didn't get back to you in time, your 45 minutes elapsed, Kira and Liam were too busy fighting off the Berserkers." Allison stated

"How do you know about the Berserkers, Liam and everything else?"

"Come on i'll show you." Allison nodded me too follow her with a slight smile spread across her face, if it weren't for her dimples i would have just stayed back.

We walked a few blocks until we got in a house or more like an abandoned warehouse, this place looks like it would collapse in one roar just like the ruins in mexico.

"Where are we?" I was a little concerned she couldn't really live here could she?

"This is my home, don't worry this place is a lot more comfortable than it looks." Allison reassured me.

"Um, are you sure i mean i feel like if i howl this place would turn into ashes."

"Well, than don't howl." Allison said smiling in my direction.

"Okay, so… how does coming here explain what happened or how you know everything?" I was still confused as to what exactly happened and how she knows so much.

I could be dreaming i counted my fingers to make sure this was real. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

"This is real" i muttered under my breath

"Okay so this is how i know everything, TV on." just than a flat screen giant crystal ball looking thing came out of no where.

"What is this?" On the screen it showed everyone from the pack crying and looking sad over something, wow i must really be dead.

"This is a different type of TV station, it let's us watch people in the real word anyone that dies can see how things are going on earth." Allison answered

Lydia was in her room with tears in her eyes she was just sitting there silently, i know we became friends and all but i didn't expect her to be crying.

Kira was also in her house crying her mom was there trying to comfort her.

"I told you guys this idea was dangerous" Noshiko said

Liam was in his room looking sad when all of a sudden Derek came into the room.

"How could we let him die? he was the one guy who could teach me control." Liam stated in a sound tone.

Derek looked like he was about to cry but still managed to say something.

"I can help you learn control just like i did with Scott." i smiled at Derek realizing he knew this is what i want.

"You would do that."

"Yeah, besides i know Scott would want me and Stiles to do this for you."

Liam smiled at Derek and said 'Thank you' just as the screen changed to my bestfriend.

Stiles walked in his room sadly with tears in his eyes Malia was in his room probably to talk about him not telling her about Peter.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Malia looked to Stiles concerned forgetting about Peter.

"Scotts dead." Stiles said sadly

"Hey it's okay." Malia pulled Stiles in a hug while he sobbed into her shoulder

the memory switched to my mom, she was sitting in the living room crying so bad that i had to look away it pained me too watch her cry so badly, she was talking in the phone with who i assumed to be my dad, then the TV cut off.

"When i saw you die i was.." Allison started trailing off with tears forming her eyes.

"It's okay." i reassured Allison while pulling her into a hug.

"I knew you were dead so i figured the first thing i have to do was find you, my first love Scott Mccall." Allison finished her sentence with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh that's...nice." Allison was still smiling at me and i couldn't resist my urges any longer, i leaned in to kiss her when all of the sudden we heard "Ahem".

When i turned around i saw Jennifer the Durach the bitch that practically killed Allison.

"Awww young love how very romantic." Jennifer stated coldly.

"What are you doing here." How is she here, in fact how did she know where we were.

"Scott get behind me." Allison stood in front of me protectively while pulling out her bow and arrow.

Jennifer ran up too Allison knocked her weapons down and pushed her with her force power thingy.

"Allison!" i growled as my fangs and claws came out while i was rushing to Jennifer, she easily ducked my swing and pushed me back with her force.

Jennifer pulled out mountain ash and threw at right in front of her.

"Did you forget i'm immune to mountain ash?" i fully wolfed out and came running at Jennifer as soon as i ran up to her i was pushed back by the ash.

Jennifer scoffed "Wow that's some immunity i guess Peter did his job, how does it feel being a beta?"

"Peter, beta what are you talking about." why was Jennifer calling me a beta.

"Scott.." Allison started talking "Your eyes aren't red anymore...they're gold."

i looked up in disbelief i'm not an alpha anymore.

* * *

Boyds pov

I was walking through the tunnel with Erica in my hand for a while with my eyes glowing so i could see in the dark.

"Boyd we almost died just like in the real world when we met the alpha pack." Erica said

"I know." i sighed we've been running for our lives with Allison for a long time, it just so happened that when Allison came we all started getting attacked by everybody that has died in Beacon Hills, someone must really want Allison and us dead.

We finally got to the abandon house. "Oh good, we're here you think Allison found Scott." Erica asked.

"I don't know bu-." I heard three heart beats, two were going fast but one was steady.

After hearing the heart beats i focused my hearing.

"Jennifer she's here, she's threatening Scott and Allison." I said wide eyed.

"Well i'm healed so let's go save them." Erica said while leaping out of my hands and running upstairs.

We got up stairs and saw Jennifer right in front of Scott "You read." i asked Erica

She showed her amber eyes to me and nodded "Then lets go." i threw out my claws and started running towards Jennifer with Erica trailing close behind me.

* * *

Scotts pov

I couldn't believe it how could i not be an alpha anymore, did Peter do it? is that why Jennifer brought him up?

"If we're done talking here i'd like to end your life since you pretty much ended mines." Jennifer threw mountain ash around me in a circle and started walking towards me.

Jennifer transformed into her Durach form and as soon as she went to hit me with her fist Boyd came out of no where slashing at her wildly half transformed. Jennifer appeared to be dodging each slash after the first one until Erica jumped over Boyd and kicked Jennifer a few feet away.

"Allison break the seal." Erica yelled

I turned around and saw Allison breaking the seal and helping me up.

"Let's go." Boyd said running to the back door we all followed but were pushed back by the mountain ash accept for Allison of course.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you." Jennifer asked smiling face back to normal.

"Allison you break the seal we'll her off!" i yelled completely wolfing out.

I ran up to her swinging but she dodged my hand went behind me putting a garotte she used on her sacrifices over my throat.

"Don't move!" Jennifer yelled pulling me closer to her while Boyd and Erica just stood there frozen werewolf features completely gone.

"You get any closer i strangle him understand." Boyd and Erica just nodded in response to Jennifers actions.

"I don't." Allison said shooting an arrow at her.

That gave me enough time to get out of her grasp me and spin kick here making her trip to the ground.

"Run!" i ordered

Boyd and Erica took off into the nearby woods, i kissed Allison on the cheek then picked up Allison bridal style since she wasn't as fast as us and took off into the woods right behind Erica and Boyd.


End file.
